Shekhar Subramanium
Shekhar Subramanium was the husband of Sonia Subrama nium and the father of Prateek Subramanium . He is played by the Indian Bollywood actor SRK . Profile Shekhar was a Tamilian game designer, who still had not come up with a single successful video game. Shekhar was a fun loving guy, who loved his family but spent most of his time in his game design lab rather than with his family. He especially loves his hot wife, Sonia. His connection with her is really romantic. The only problem in his life was his relationship with his son, Prateek. A relationship which he tried to better but usually ended up making it worse. Shekhar’s main aim in life was to win back the love of his son, for which he was ready to try every trick in the book. A foodie at heart, he had some really weird eating habits, as he was shown to eat noodles with curd. Apart from food, Shekhar also loved quoting great philosophers and revolutionaries like Mahatma Gandhi, while at the same time adding his own modern day twist to it. Biography Kaashi was a very intelligent man.With Kaashi dead, the lab would not work. Shekhar designed a game to try and bond with his son, which finally happened as the boy was impressed with it. Shekhar made the game in a way that Prateek would like it, and thus he made the villain undefeatable and more powerful than the hero. He created the Hero and the villain of the game, G.One and Ra.One respectively. He designed G.One as his own look-alike to be his son's hero. He designed Ra.One to be this poowerful skull-faced evil monster with powerful Electric abilities which G.One also possesses. With the success of the game he also succeeded in bonding with his "cool" son who used to think Shekhar was "geeky". After the party which took place after the release of his game "Ra.One ", Kaashi called him to check for problems in the mainframe of the game. During that time, Ra.One came from the Virtual world to the Real world and tried to locate Lucifer , the only person to ever defeat him in the game and go to Level 2 . Coming to life, he took the form of Kaashi and asked him if he was "Lucifer". Kaashi replied that he was not. Since Ra.One didn't have any use with him, he murdered Kaashi by knocking him down a large glass window with a powerful blast and throwing him onto some live electric wires. The shattering of glass frightens Shekher. Hearing the explosion noises, Shekhar ran and seeing dead Kaashi and Ra.One recharging, tried to escape driving his car on a bridge. Unfortunately, Ra.One followed him and asked him if he was Lucifer. Wanting to protect his son , whose gaming name is Lucifer, he said yes. However, Ra.One was clever enough to be not fooled by his creator. Shekhar's lie was exposed when Ra.One scanned his identity card. He then generated a powerful electric blast and murdered Shekhar, who was sent flying a few feet into his car with extreme force, then another one which catapulted the car and Shekhar into a river below the bridge. Category:Ra.One